Barricades are used, inter alia, to block entry to streets and highways, for crowd control during emergencies, and at construction sites. Such barricades can be provided in various shapes and forms. One commonly-used barricade is constructed of a wooden crossbar member having a standard length, usually six to ten feet, supported on its ends by A-frames constructed of wood or plastic. This commonly-used barricade is relatively heavy and takes up a relatively large amount of space, even when disassembled, because the A-frames are not capable of folding, and the wooden crossbar member has the aforementioned length. Furthermore, when such a barricade is struck by a vehicle, both the vehicle and the barricade are likely to be damaged.
It is desired, therefore, to provide to the art a barricade that is lightweight, which can be taken apart from its in-use condition and reassembled into a compact unit for convenient storage and transportation, and which, when struck by a vehicle, is less likely to damage the vehicle or to be damaged itself than are commonly-used barricades.